


Sam的生日礼物

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu





	Sam的生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam’s birthday present](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48077) by quakerlass. 



感谢blurryyou的校对

 

Sam的生日就快到了，Gabriel不知道该为他准备什么。没错他可以去世界的各个角落，历史上所有伟大的年代。但是你要给一个一无所有，同时又什么都不需要的男人什么呢？

地堡的储藏室里有Sam所需的一切衣服和武器，这里的图书馆是Gabriel见过最包罗万象的——Sam是个非常容易满足的人。

当然他可以找一些有趣的，例如蕾丝内衣（他可能会）。但他同样希望能找到一些不错的，不为了其他什么理由，就是为了证明他可以。问题是，是什么？

谜底在几天后他们准备出任务的时候揭晓。Sam的钱包在他整理背包的过程中掉了下来，Gabriel捡起它的时候注意到了里面的照片。

那是一张显然只有几周大婴儿时期的Sam，被Mary抱在怀里。Gabriel盯着它看了一会儿，意识到这可能是Sam仅有的自己与母亲共同的照片，其余的一定在大火中被烧毁了。接着Gabriel明白他要送Sam什么礼物了，他可以到达任何时间点，他可以回到Sam的童年收集一些照片。

那一晚等到Sam睡着后，Gabriel回到过去收集他在Winchester老家能找到的所有照片副本。Sam和他的母亲、Sam和他的父亲、当然还有Sam和Dean。Gabriel温柔的看着他们，回忆起一些他美好的童年时光。

Gabriel把所有照片拼贴起来，放入一个大型、可以悬挂的框架中，包好它。

当Gabriel、Dean和Castiel围坐在摆放着巨型生日蛋糕和Sam其他礼物的桌子旁。“生日快乐，Sammich！”他喊道并把礼物递给Sam。

“嘿，谢了Gabe。你知道你不必给我任何东西。”Sam的回答有些紧张。他承认自己有几分担心什么是Gabriel认为合适的礼物。

在他打开包装纸，看到里面的照片时Sam愣住了。“Oh Gabe，你是怎么做到的？”他停了下来，在Dean检查照片的时候给了Gabriel一个简短的拥抱。

“礼物很酷，Sammy，没我的好不过也差不了多少。”（Dean给Sam买了他和Gabriel都觉得很好玩的可食用润滑剂。）“你想把它挂在你的房间里吗？”

“不。我们就把它挂在这儿，怎么样？”Sam问道，环顾着地堡的主厅。“我认为如果我们都能分享它，那会很棒，你们觉得呢？”  
“别这么肉麻。”Dean哼了一声，但他面带微笑。

End


End file.
